


Morning's Observation and His Two Moms

by beeelderly



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeelderly/pseuds/beeelderly
Summary: My Secret Samol for @cynical_optimist : Morning's Observation at the Brink with his moms!





	Morning's Observation and His Two Moms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynical_optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_optimist/gifts).



[Everyone Together!](https://lilobservation.tumblr.com/post/181933000594)

 

[Washing Dishes with Gray Gloaming!](https://lilobservation.tumblr.com/post/181932864989)

 

[Dancing with Demani Dusk!](https://lilobservation.tumblr.com/post/181932837704)


End file.
